


I liked you

by aishiterumo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 07:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aishiterumo/pseuds/aishiterumo
Summary: He's a new student, and God knows how much you despise him. But, do you?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I edited this work to correct some typos :))

Despite the chopsticks in your hand, you nearly touched the food in your plate, way too absorbed in that guy at the other side of the school cafeteria. “You should go talk to him,” your friend stated while waving their hand in front of you. You only scoffed and decided to finally start eating your lunch.

You didn’t know much about that guy, he was a fairly new student, a year older than you and a real social butterfly—unlike you. He had been in this school for maybe a month and a half and his friend circle was almost bigger than yours, who had been there for two years now. Or maybe it was just you being way too introverted? Whatever. You never really learned what his name was, you only heard rumours about the “new kid”, and that’s how you learned he was more interested in dancing than doing good at school—even though he was—and that he had cats (how many? No idea). However, one thing every single student agreed on was how stunning he was. Everyone had at least a slight crush on him when he first arrived. The difference was that yours never truly faded. People befriended him while you stayed far away, afraid of him—or maybe more afraid of making a fool of yourself in front of him, which was a bit different.

You spent almost every lunch time looking at him more than eating. The cafeteria was one of the only places you could see him, as he was in a grade higher. Your friends always teased you, seeing how you were all heart eyes for him, but you never thought they’d betray you like that.

It was a normal day at school, as usual you were looking forward to lunch time, but, oh, you shouldn’t have. When you entered the cafeteria, you saw two of you friends talking with the _new kid_, eyeing you from time to time. He smiled so brightly that you blushed. His eyes were so sparkly, you could hear his laugh from your spot—and you were at the other side of the cafeteria. You took a tray and chose your food before going to the table the rest of your friends were. They smiled at you, you smiled back. Your two friends went back to the table a short moment after, all smiley. _Weird_. You started eating, cheeks bright red thinking of how wide his smile was a few minutes before. You grabbed your glass of water that you gulped as usual—another bad idea for today. At the exact same moment, you heard your name being called by an unfamiliar but _oh! so familiar_ voice. You choked. There he was, in front of you, smiling brightly. You had tears in your eyes—was it because of the water, or because of his smile?

Later that day, your learned it was all your friends’ doings. They went to talk to him, saying that you needed help with your mathematics class and rumours said he was really good at it. You actually needed help with that subject, but you were just planning on working a bit harder on it, not getting tutored by your crush!

You then started getting tutored every Fridays, at the school library, after both your classes ended. You finally learned his name—Lee Minho. It took you three weeks to finally thank your friends—only because the first two weeks you were only a blushing mess who couldn’t even say “hi” properly. He was really nice and patient with you, never made you feel dumb for answering something wrong, never pressured you to finish a problem quicker—he could have, when he waited for you to be done to go home. In the matter of a few weeks, you actually got better at math. But you also got a new friend.

You spent more and more time with him, even exchanging numbers (at first, it only was in case you needed help with some homework, or if one of you was late). He really was a good tutor, or maybe you were a bit blinded by your crush?

“I’m sorry I can’t this Friday… Do you mind if we do it on Saturday? At my place, if that’s okay with you?”

And that’s how you ended up going to his apartment. It wasn’t far from your school. The place wasn’t big nor small. You had barely stepped inside his home when two cats welcomed you. He laughed a bit, pushing them back inside and asking them to keep it quiet—which didn’t work at all as they meowed even louder. You just laughed a bit, eyeing the two cats. They looked alike. “I’m sorry, they’re not used to people coming here,” he said.

You didn’t real study that day, spending more time getting to know each other and even ended watching a movie while eating some snacks he found in a cupboard. You literally were in heaven. _Was he nice to everyone like that?_

At some point, you stopped seeing each other on Fridays. Only because you saw him every day, during lunch mostly. He didn’t tutor you anymore, you decided to become friends, and to spend more time with each other. Which made all of your friends suspect something—_were you two going to date?_ Oh, you wished! But you never got your hopes too high, because you weren’t particularly efficient with talking, even less with him. Yes, he was really nice to you, but maybe he was just nice to everyone?

“You know that he’s flirting with you, right?”

You only laughed at what your friend just said, rolling your eyes. And so, they started enumerating every single thing Minho did that was considered _flirting_. Yes, maybe he did spend almost all of his free time with you, maybe he did text you at 2a.m. to send you a meme he found funny, maybe he invited you to drink a coffee at that new place near his apartment—wait, _was it a date?_ Oh, was he flirting with you? Was he? No! no, he couldn’t be flirting with you. I mean… you’re you.

A few weeks passed since that _talk_ with your friends—about how Minho may or may not have a crush on you. You were _almost_ forgetting about this when your phone went off. You glanced at your phone, seeing it was only a message. You shrugged and went on with your studies. You really need to pass this class.

It took you almost two hours before looking at your phone, but the moment you saw that message, you dropped your phone on the floor. “Do you wanna hang out this weekend?”

Minho went to your house, all smiley—and looking even prettier than usual, _is that possible?_ He took your hand in his, intertwining your fingers when you started to walk alongside him. First, you went to that café next to his place, then you went shopping. He bought you a really cute dress, which you didn’t understood as it was winter. He just smiled and shrugged, saying you looked cute in it. You obviously blushed quite a lot. You strolled in that mall for about an hour, still hand-in-hand.

“I really like you; you know.”

You just blushed, and nodded, unable to say a word. It took you a bit by surprise, and your brain just stopped functioning. Was he saying that, as in “I like you in a friend way” or was he? You just shake your head a bit, knowing he couldn’t have a crush on you. You’re you…right?

He never stopped smiling. He never stopped laughing. And he never let go of your hand—except when you entered that store. He wanted to buy a _cute outfit_. Why? you asked. For a date, he said. Your heart ached a bit, but you knew, _he hasn’t got a crush on me_. He tried a few outfits, asking you what you thought of it each time, and you never said anything else than “You look…okay, I guess.”

Two—or maybe three—weeks later, he asked you on a date. He said it was a date. He asked: “Do you want to go on a date with me?” so it definitely was a date, right? And he was wearing that outfit, the one he bought with you, the one he said was for _a date_. So, it was a date, right? Then, why didn’t it feel like a date?

He took your hand, intertwined his fingers with yours, smiled, and took you to that café you both loved. He bought you that latte you always had, and that iced americano he loved so much.

“You… you know that I like you, right?”

“Mh-hm!”

“Then why… hm.”

He stopped, hummed, and smiled. He took a sip of his drink, looking at you in the eyes. You were a blushing mess, unable to talk, your brain wasn’t processing the world at all right now! You kind of hated yourself, at that exact moment, for not being able to tell him you liked him too. And you hated yourself a tiny bit more, when he asked you if you liked him and weren’t able to answer. Your eyes grew big, your cheeks got redder—was it possible?

He didn’t text you for a few days, he avoided you at lunch for a full week. He’s in his last year of high school, he has finals, he’s just busy, _right?_

You knew, he wasn’t that busy. He never really studied, why would he now? And you saw him, at the other side of the cafeteria, talking with all of his friends, even some of yours, but he never talked to you. Not anymore.

Until the last day of school. He came to you, always smiling.

“You know I liked you, right? Because, you broke my heart. Yet, you knew. I’m sorry I stopped talking to you, but it was too much for me. I know, you don’t like me that way, and I’m sorry if I misunderstood anything, if I made you uncomfortable in any way… I’m sorry. Still, if next year you need help with maths, just text me okay?”

“I like you…”

But he never heard you, because he was already gone, and you whispered a bit too low, that you’re not even sure you actually said it out loud. He never stopped smiling, but maybe he wasn’t really smiling after all?


	2. Chapter 2

September. School starting again. Your last year of high school. Some of your friends changed school, moved, some stayed. Your friend circle wasn’t that big to begin with, but it got significantly smaller. But you didn’t really care, it was your last year of high school and you were determined to ace every single one of you class, just to go to that same university _Minho_ went to. Why? First of all, why not? Second of all, he never really studied but that boy was really smart and got into one of the top five university of the city. And finally, why the— _why not?_

Months went by, you wanted to text him so badly. You almost did it, once. You had your first exam of the year, and it was an oral presentation. You never were the type of person to speak in front of people, so when your turn came, you had a panic attack. You hid in the school’s bathroom for about twenty minutes, crying and panting, sitting on the dirty floor in front of the dirtier toilet. You wanted him there. You wanted him to hug you and pet your hair, maybe even kiss your forehead, like he did once when you almost fell asleep on his chest while watching a movie. You missed him so much. _But did he even miss you?_

January. You went on with your life. You did text him. Once. You struggled for a few days on a maths problem when you decided to ask him. He did say himself to ask him, right? Or, maybe, he was just being civilized and polite? Anyway, you asked him, in a rather long message considering it was just “I’m struggling with this maths equation can you help me?” but yet you managed to ramble about how sorry you were if you disturbed him and that you hoped his first year in this university was going well and that you were sorry to disturb him but that he did say the last time you saw each other that—well, you rambled a full paragraph before asking him about that problem. He answered. Two days later. “Sorry, I was busy. Can I call you so that I can tutor you?”

After that call, he never texted you. He never asked if you did good on that maths exam you had. He never asked if you wanted to meet again. He never asked if you were doing well at school. He never even answered your questions, was he happy? Was he doing good at his studies? Was he still dancing?

Spring break. Finally. It wasn’t really feeling like spring yet, it was the last week of February, but still. You were on your first real break and the only thing you wanted was to get rid of all this school stress. Your older brother knocked on your bedroom’s door, picked his head inside and smiled at you. “What do you want?”

This is how you ended up in that party. You brother wanted to go; he knew you would like to. But there was one rule. Well, actually, there were two rules. Rule number one: mom cannot know about this! Rule number two: _if you feel uncomfortable, lil’ sis’, tell me and we’re going home immediately_.

The party wasn’t that bad. You knew a few of your brother’s friends and stayed a large amount of time with them. You drank a few beers but when you took a sip of that guy’s vodka, it was enough to get you drunk. Your head spun a bit, so you sat down on one of the couches. _Was it a couch?_ You couldn’t help but laugh, you couldn’t even tell the difference between a couch and…_what was it, actually?_

After a few minutes—hours?—unable to do anything you decided to text your brother. You wanted to go home. Where was he? You didn’t even want to try and walk to find him. Oh no you didn’t want to move at all! You wanted to be home, in your bed, maybe in front of your toilet to puke a little, but definitely not walk in a living room full of…people. “Pick me up ASAP before mom founds out, douchebag.” You laughed at your own message when you hit send. However, your brother never came to get you home. However, you got home.

You were almost passed out on that couch when you felt arms under you, you opened an eye and saw a black sweater. It smelled nice, so you snuggled into that shoulder near your face and sighed. You felt a car seat under you, so you moved a bit, deciding to be a good person and to wear your seat belt. What you did not expect was to see _Lee Minho_, leaning over you to attach the seat belt. You blushed, like crazy. He saw that you were _awake_, so he smiled. He went to the driver seat and drove you home. He didn’t say a word. Neither did you. He parked in front of your house, smiled at you, and waited until you got home. You were really confused as to why he was there—was he friend with someone back there?

The next morning, when your brother woke you up asking why you left, you got even more confused. “I told you to come pick me up, but you never came!” He raised his left eyebrow, eyeing you weirdly. So, you took your phone to show him the text. But when you went to your messages, you saw that, you did not text your bother. You texted _Lee_ _Minho_. Which was extremely embarrassing for you, but extremely funny to your brother. You quickly texted _Minho_, saying how sorry you were for the night before. He never answered. Your brother was still laughing at you during lunch, but he stopped really quick when both of your parents asked where you were the night before.

The rest of the school year was actually pretty good. You never texted him again. You overcame your social anxiety—or at least a tiny bit of it. You were now finally able to express yourself in front of people, or at least able to do it without feeling like throwing up ten hours before and ten hours after. When people talked to you, you were now able to express your feelings. The “I don’t like when you treat me this way” that you never told one of your friends was now said. The “I’m sorry I don’t like you that way” that you wanted to tell your neighbour for now four years was now said. You felt really bad at first, but now it was _ok_. There was still one thing you weren’t able to be honest with. _Do I still like Lee Minho? Should I tell him I did like him, last year?_

But you never did. You graduated and were accepted in that university you wanted to. You moved into one of the campus’ dorm. It was your first time living alone—you weren’t really alone as you shared your room with two other girls you didn’t know. University was…another thing. You thought you knew how to manage your time and how to study, but how wrong you were! You _never_ knew how and now it was kicking you in the face! You failed a few exams at the beginning of the year. You had panic attacks again. All of your efforts vanished in a few weeks. You wanted to drop out, go home, and never come out of your bed.

“I’m sure you did okay!” You just nodded, knowing that you did not do _okay_, that you failed yet another exam and you’ll have no other choice but to drop out at this point. You shrugged a bit, putting your face in your hands. “I can’t do it, why am I even here in the first place?”

Your friend suggested going to drink a latte, so you lifted your head and smiled a bit. But when you turned your head to leave the hallway you were in… here he was. Standing in the middle of his friend circle. He wasn’t the tallest, but he was the only you saw that day. You may have stared too long because he turned around and looked at you, smiling and waving at you. You blushed. You couldn’t move. He smiled a bit more before turning back to his friends, and he left the hallway. He laughed and you could hear him. You were at the other side of the hallway and you could hear him. His laugh was still the most beautiful one you’ve heard all of your life. And you thought back to that day at the cafeteria, when his laugh was the only thing you could hear. And you blushed even more.

Since that day, you wanted to text him. You wrote a few messages but ended up not sending them. It took you five whole days to send one. “I saw you earlier this week, you didn’t change at all!” Sent. He never answered. _Did he even read it?_

He did. He did read your message. You did smile while thinking at how unchanged you were too. He did think about replying. But he didn’t. He was still hurt, because you rejected him two years ago. Maybe he was just being petty. He was being petty! but he couldn’t find the energy and motivation to work through it. Did he still have a crush on you? Oh, no. He moved on. He actually dated a girl during his first year of university, they broke up during that spring break, when he cancelled their movie date to come pick you up. Oh, did he still have a crush on you?

You started to understand how to study efficiently, and you didn’t drop out. You managed to survive in this hellhole. Beginning of March, it was finally spring break. As if it was a tradition, you got invited to a party. From a _friend_ of yours. Could you call him a friend? You actually got paired for a project in that one class, he was pretty outgoing and befriended you quickly. You never really talked expect for the “hey! How are you doing?” you exchanged when you passed each other in the hallway, sometime. He was always smiling, always happy, a bit loud but he made you laugh. And he was actually pretty cute, if someone asked you. Maybe it was because you never really dated, but you thought about him a few times, and would have said yes if he asked you on a date.

This time, your brother wasn’t there with you at the party. This time, you didn’t have to worry about your mom finding out about the party. You decided, nevertheless, not to drink too much. You were still a bit traumatized about that hangover.

You made your way to the living room and spotted your _friend_. He was with his other friends—or should you say his actual friends, unlike you? He saw you and smiled brightly, waving at you and telling you to come. Which you did. Which you shouldn’t have. “Hey! So, you came!” he shouted at you when you arrived. You were smiling brightly, but it didn’t last when your eyes met _Minho_’s, who was right next to your _friend_…well, _his_ friend. Awkward. A loud silence fell upon you. Just the both of you. The rest of the room was loud. Loudly filled with music, people talking, your _friend_ shouting to be heard over the music. He slightly nudged your shoulder.

“Are you listening to me?”

“Yeah… yeah no sorry I wasn’t. what were you saying?”

_Minho_ smiled. Back in high school, you would have never said something like that. He felt a bit of a warm pride in his chest, knowing that you overcame your shyness.

_Jisung_, which was your _friend_ name actually, got you a drink. Everyone got a drink. Everyone got another drink. And another drink. And maybe a fourth one, or was it a fifth? You weren’t that good at maths.

“Who wants to play a game?”

Everyone screamed in approval.

“Who wants to play truth or dare?”

Everyone boo-ed in disapproval.

“Then suggest a game!”

A loud hubbub started. People suggested games indiscriminately. They finally played a game of _Never have I ever_ and nobody really knew if it was better than a _truth or dare_. They decided to play with ten fingers instead of with drinks, because some people were already pretty wasted.

Everyone sat in a circle. Questions were a bit random at first, people putting down a finger every once in a while. “Never have I ever… had a crush on someone in this room.” Everyone eyed everyone. There was a lot of people. _Minho_ looked at you and put a finger down. He smiled when you saw. You looked at him, then you looked at _Jisung_ who was sitting next to him. You smiled and put a finger down. He stopped smiling. He looked at you, then at his friend who also put a finger down. His friend was looking at someone else, so he smiled again. _Was he smiling?_

You didn’t talk at that party. You didn’t talk after either. That’s why you never expected to receive a text from him. It was two weeks after the party. “Do you have a crush on _Jisung_???” You choked on the water you just gulped—a habit that never quit you. “Yes. But I wasn’t thinking of him at that time.” You answered. You learned how to express your feelings. How to talk. You were ready. Ready to tell him that you did like him, back then.

You met at that café near his apartment. The same one from two years ago. He was still smiling. And so did you.

“A latte and an iced americano, please.”

He didn’t forget. You smiled even more.

You sat at a table near the window and talked for maybe two hours. He was the one who asked you about _Jisung_. You answered honestly, that you found him pretty cute, and that you were _ok_ with going on a date with him. He nodded.

“I have something I want to tell you.”

He listened to you. He listened how you tried to tell him something. You didn’t succeed really well. You stuttered a few words, about how you were sorry for rejecting him when in fact you did liked him back then. And you told him everything, using the past tense. He smiled and nodded.

“It’s okay, don’t worry! I guess we both moved on from our crush on each other, then! That’s a good thing… wanna be friend again?”

You nodded. But still, it hurt a bit. And he thought the same. Why?

In the following weeks, he spent more time with you. You spent almost all of your free time with each other. He would bring your crush on _Jisung_ from time to time, asking you if you made a move with always made you blush. So, he laughed. But inside, he wasn’t.

You didn’t know why you didn’t tell him. Why you didn’t tell him that you still had a crush on him. Damn, let’s forget about that crush! _You loved him!_

He wanted to tell you, how he got hurt when you rejected him. How he got hurt when you told him you had a crush on his friend. How he got hurt when you accepted to be his friend. Damn, let’s not be friend! _I want you to be more than my friend!_

But none of you said a thing. And none of you made a move. And both of you remained friends. Damn, you weren’t friends! _You were best friends!_


End file.
